


Double or Nothing

by FairyNiamh



Series: John/Horatio Snippets [5]
Category: CSI: Miami, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Case Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Rare Pairings, Slice of Life, Trope Bingo Round 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Horatio calls in John and his boys to help with a case. Too bad that they just can't get along.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Any rare pair(no RPF please) , doubling down on a bet . John and Horatio are pretty rare, except for me. XD

“Gentleman, welcome to Miami Dade, I hope your flight was pleasant,” Caine said with a raised voice; while wearing more of a grimace on his face than a smile.

The two younger men stayed quiet and shook his hand. 

“Is there anywhere a little quieter that we could talk?” John yelled over the whirling engine of the helicopter. He, Derek, and Stiles had ‘talked’ on the ride over. The one thing they all agreed on was that there was something rotten in Denmark for the Miami police to have them flown to Florida and then had picked them up in a chopper to bring them to ‘the crime scene’.

‘They’re having sex,’ Derek signed to his partner and mate.

‘I know, but I think they want to keep it hush, hush. Hell, _I_ can smell them. Dad sex, ewww,’ he replied back in a similar manner.

Both younger men had taken up Sign Language when they had both been kidnapped Stiles’ Junior year. They had worked out a crude sign language during their two months in captivity. Which made them determined that they (and their pack) would learn the language; this way they would always have a way to communicate.

They had tried to teach John. However, he always complained about being too old to teach new tricks too.

Horatio smiled when he pulled up and saw his whole team gathered and waiting for him. "Gentleman, my team. Detectives; Duquesne, Delko, Wolfe, Tripp, and Boa Vista."

Stiles gave a false smile and simply said, "Charmed, I'm sure. If someone could hand over the case files, well get to working on it. I promise, your missing person will be found by tomorrow, dead or alive."

The young men didn't have time for niceties. Stiles needed to get back to school and Derek needed to oversee the idiot contractors that were supposed to be rebuilding the Hale home. They were not incompetent, they just tended to slack without a firm hand to guide them.

"You really think you can crack a case that we have been working on for two months?" Tripp asked as he handed over the file and a small closed box.

Derek just smiled and took the box while Stiles grabbed the files. Without a word, they both turned on their heels and headed out to where the suspected crime scene was.

"I don’t like this," Wolfe said softly to Horatio; as Tripp asked the question to the Sherriff.

"Detective Caine asked for them for a reason. You will not be able to find a better team than my boys," John said, his voice full of pride.

"Are they on Beat back home; or are they detectives there?" Duquesne requested softly.

Of course, all John could do was laugh. "Neither. Stiles, my son, is in school studying to be a teacher. Derek, his fiancée, bakes when he's not busy overseeing the rebuilding of their home."

"Wait, you brought in two civilians to help with a case? What the hell?" Delko countered swiftly.

"They are also experts in cold and difficult cases. My unsolved cases went from 28% to 2% once I decided to let them handle hard cases."

"I bet they couldn’t find their ass with both of their hands," Delko snorted.

"How much?" John asked with a smile.

"How much what?"

"How much would you bet?"

"$20."

"Double it," the older man easily countered.

Delko looked to his boss, who was shaking his head in amusement. "Your money. Personally, I wouldn't take a fool's bet," Horatio chimed in.

"I've got this," he assured his boss. "$40 it is. I'll show you to the ATM when you lose."

"Big words for someone doing a blind bet. I thought you had trained your men to be more even tempered Horatio."

"They don't like it when things don't go their way. How long do you think it will take your boys to find Amanda?"

John held up his finger as he answered his phone. "'Stiles, what's the news. I see, no, send the coordinates to my phone and go sightseeing or something. Yes, I know you need be in class tomorrow. Yeah, you did good. Love you too.' That was my son, they found Amanda. Sadly, she was dead and no way to revive her. They left the coordinates on where you can find her. They didn't disturb your scene."

"They didn't check her pulse?" Caine wondered aloud. Silently regretting bringing in the pair.

"Seeing as her head was five feet from her body, I would say that they made the right decision."

"There is no way those two found her already," Delko all but yelled.

"I told you they were experts," the Sheriff shrugged.

Tripp chewed on his thumb nail, and then asked the question on most of his team's mind. "How do we know they didn’t kill her?"

"We are from California, pretty sure there are better places to kill someone than on the other side of the country, but if you must check, pull their checking and credit card statements. Pull my son's school attendance record. Ask around, but I would thank you to keep your speculations in the realm of reality. Horatio knows why they are that good. Sorry, but none of you have earned the privilege of being privy to the knowledge. I hate to help and run, but Stiles' needs to be back by tomorrow, and this was the only day I could get off."

"Thanks for coming in and helping. Pass the message on to Stiles and Derek too. We still on for Christmas?"

"Barring an emergency, I'll be here."

"I look forward to it. Delko, pay the man and let's get this show on the road. We have a body and case to gather. I'm sure Tom is getting bored."

Horatio and John snuck away from the Miami detectives and gave each other a passionate kiss. "I'll probably have to confess our relationship to my team here soon," he whispered.

"Your son too; and I'll tell Derek and Stiles. Shit, I haven’t been this nervous since I brought Claudia over to meet my parents."

"We'll get through this. I'll keep you abreast of this case. You sure that they don't want to move to Miami?"

"I asked, Derek said when hell freezes over. Where Derek goes, Stiles stays, but if you bribe them enough, they might help you with another case. Though, I highly recommend that you keep them from your team. Derek does not play well with others."

Horatio chuckled and stepped away. "I'll keep that in mind. Have a good flight."

John nodded and headed off to gather his boys. He was not looking forward to telling Stiles about his relationship with Horatio. It would be worth it. Love is always worth the risk.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> There is no rhyme or reason to this story. The muses wanted it written and I obeyed. No, Stiles and Derek are not social to the MDPD. They don't have time to hold their hand and keep them from the boogey man. They have shit to do!


End file.
